


CoT Q&As: The Voiceteam Spin-Off

by CompassRose, Djapchan, LenaReads (LenaLawlipop), UnholyCrowley



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, No Fandom, podfic - Fandom
Genre: CoT cast members, Interviews, Voiceteam Mystery Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley
Summary: A mini round of interviews I did with three of the members of the Crown of Thorns Podrama Team.As opposed to the Q&As made for the podrama itself, the questions in these are more oriented towards their involvement in podfic fandom, and how CoT has played (or not!) a role in that.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	1. Interview with CompassRose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crown of Thorns Cast Interviews](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587314) by [CrownOfThornsPodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOfThornsPodrama/pseuds/CrownOfThornsPodrama), [LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads). 



> Hello everyone, and welcome to the Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 spinoff of the CoT Cast and Crew Q&As! My name is Lena, and I'm going to be talking today to CompassRose, UnholyCrowley (Rhi), and Djap! 
> 
> Voiceteam is a podfic event, a game played in teams for points, and one of the challenges issued to players of this winter round was to interview one another. So of course, having just finished CoT, I decided I could simply just keep going with the interviewing! 
> 
> For those of you who don't know it, let me quote the fanlore page that we recently put together for this project! "Crown of Thorns Podrama is a dramatised, full-cast recording, or multivoice podfic, of irisbleufic’s Crown of Thorns [The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] ‘Verse, a 275,000 word “Book Omens” fanfiction inspired by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman’s 1990 novel Good Omens. This collaborative fan production involved over 60 people in total, and took about fifteen months to organise and complete. The runtime of the audio drama is 36:47:12, plus an additional 17:18:13 of bonus material, for a total of 54:05:25 of audio content."
> 
> All this said, I hope you enjoy the interviews!

**Cover artist** : [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress)

 **Where to find CompassRose** : [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compassrose) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/the_ahtist) / [Tumblr](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)

 **Interviewer** : [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/works)

 **Music from** : [freemusicarchive.org](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Scott_Holmes/Happy_Music/Ukulele_Whistle) and cut by [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley)

 **Interview length** : 39:50 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/hKoynR7a#nljKxsYEXF09pvdtV4LwDAS2WW6XK2dZRYDgGnSF590) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L85LK3boSYWDb_QdwqyXKAgzujnEjZPA/view?usp=sharing).

 **Questions and timestamps** :

01:44 How long have you been podficcing and how long have you been in podfic fandom?  
02:15 How did you find CoT?  
02:44 What did you join as initially?  
03:21 What would you say you've learned through CoT that you've later applied to other podfics?  
04:35 Would you say that after this year, are you more into podfic fandom now, and would you say CoT played a role in that?  
05:14 What would you say to other podficcers that might be thinking of doing a project that large?  
10:03 Bonus: offscript questions and talking!  
10:26 On auditions in podfic  
16:46 How did you find out about Voiceteam?  
18:18 ITPE  
21:31 The last few months of CoT  
25:29 Long podfics  
29:58 Prepping your space for recording audio  
38:41 Where can people find you online?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed the interview :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and please take a look at my guest's works and social media on the links above!
> 
> If you want to yell with me, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	2. Interview with UnholyCrowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we're talking to UnholyCrowley!

**Cover artist** : [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress)

 **Where to find UnholyCrowley** : [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/UnholySnakeBoi) / [Tumblr](https://unholy-crowley.tumblr.com/)

 **Interviewer** : [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/works)

 **Music from** : [freemusicarchive.org](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Scott_Holmes/Happy_Music/Ukulele_Whistle) and cut by [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley)

 **Interview length** : 1:08:05 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/IG5wwQYT#h_to_KAMAHUrWHLRCbuFG2__O3Dhc_2ysAUmF4mqLcQ) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pUwXUPtiePNVlERUWTLTOBJejK2ZTvqC/view?usp=sharing).

 **Questions and timestamps** :

00:01:06 How long have you been podficcing and in podfic fandom?  
00:05:43 How did you find CoT?  
00:08:45 What have you learned through CoT that you have later applied to other podfics?  
00:13:48 After a year of CoT, are you more into podfic fandom, and would you say CoT played a role in that?  
00:21:33 On the wake of CoT, what would you say to someone trying to do a project that large?  
00:35:28 Bonus questions! How did you get into voiceteam?  
00:46:08 What IS head editing?  
01:06:32 Where can people find you online?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed the interview :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and please take a look at my guest's works and social media on the links above!
> 
> If you want to yell with me, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


	3. Interview with Djap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we're talking to Djap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last interview we did for this mini spin-off! I hope you guys enjoy it :)  
> Love,  
> Lena

**Cover artist** : [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress)

 **Where to find Djap** : [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) / [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1054981/Djap)

 **Interviewer** : [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/works)

 **Music from** : [freemusicarchive.org](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Scott_Holmes/Happy_Music/Ukulele_Whistle) and cut by [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley)

 **Interview length** : 44:15 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/sWAiWJbB#rD6bj_Qvl36yZpVZxE2DEr25TINTyPwdAoe0hVoV4XU) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tFHfiaQhyv5ayE0r8o3KQYSr7Sxm7txz/view?usp=sharing).

 **Questions and timestamps** :

01:02 How long have you been podficcing and in podfic fandom?  
02:11 How did you find CoT?  
02:48 After a year of CoT, what have you learned through it that you have applied to other podfics?  
12:58 After a year of CoT, are you more into podfic fandom, and has CoT played a role in that?  
14:35 What would you say to other podficcers that are trying to do a project that large?  
24:27 Bonus questions! How did you get into voiceteam?  
42:44 Where can people find you online?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed the interview :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and please take a look at my guest's works and social media on the links above!
> 
> If you want to yell with me, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
